Detective Comics Vol 1 27
. The Bat-Man grabs a wrench and dives inside the gas chamber before it closes. He plugs the gas jet with a handkerchief, and busts through the glass with his wrench. Jennings returns and tries to pull a gun on the Bat-Man, but the Bat-Man punches him in the face really hard. Alfred Stryker enters and demands to know what happened. When Rogers explains that Jennings tried to kill him, Stryker pulls out a knife to finish the job. The Bat-Man is hiding in the shadows, and he grabs Stryker from behind to stop him. The Bat-Man explains to Rogers that they were all partners in the Apex Chemical Corporation. Stryker had made secret contracts with all of them to pay them a sum of money each year until he owned the business. He grew tired of waiting and decided to kill them so he wouldn't have to pay. Stryker breaks out of the Bat-Man's grip and pulls a gun on him. The Bat-Man punches Stryker so hard in the face that Stryker breaks through a railing and falls into a tank of acid. The Bat-Man remarks that this is a fitting end for his kind, and leaves via transom. Rogers tries to thank the Bat-Man, but he is already gone. Later at his house, Commissioner Gordon relates this story to Bruce Wayne. Bruce remarks that this is a lovely fairy tale, and leaves. Gordon thinks to himself that Bruce Wayne is a nice young chap, but he seems to lead a very boring life. Bruce returns home to Wayne Manor, where it's revealed that he is in fact the Bat-Man. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Alfred Stryker * Jennings Other Characters: * * Lambert * Lambert, Jr. * Paul Rogers * Steven Crane Locations: * ** Apex Chemical Corporation ** Crane Residence ** Gordon Residence ** Lambert Mansion ** Stryker Laboratory ** Items: * * Vehicles: * Bruce Wayne's red sedan | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Fred Guardineer | Inker2_1 = Fred Guardineer | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = Vincent Sullivan | StoryTitle2 = Speed Saunders: "Killers of Kurdistan" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * The Veiled Prophetress of the Killers of the Kurdistan Other Characters: * Trel Awney * Tom Locations: * * Kurdistan | Writer3_1 = Homer Fleming | Penciler3_1 = Homer Fleming | Inker3_1 = Homer Fleming | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = Vincent Sullivan | StoryTitle3 = Buck Marshall: "Bullet Bluff" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Pepper * Sheriff Antagonists: * Jack Stark Other Characters: * Matt Doyle * Jerry Kane Locations: * Western United States, ** Sage City | Writer4_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler4_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker4_1 = Joe Shuster | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = Vincent Sullivan | StoryTitle4 = Bart Regan, Spy: "The Mysterious Murders" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Enemy spies Other Characters: * Congressman Booker * Congressman Stoker * Booker's secretary * Congressman Little Locations: * | Writer5_1 = Jim Chambers | Penciler5_1 = Jim Chambers | Inker5_1 = Jim Chambers | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = Vincent Sullivan | StoryTitle5 = The Crimson Avenger: "Murder on the Oceanic Line Docks" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Frank * Mike Moran Other Characters: * Alan Gold * Beard Locations: * ** Globe Leader, newspaper office | Writer6_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler6_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker6_1 = Tom Hickey | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = Vincent Sullivan | StoryTitle6 = Bruce Nelson: "The New Orleans Mardi Gras Murders, Part 1" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Ed Lane Other Characters: * Lili Gravet Locations: * ** | Writer7_1 = Sax Rohmer | Penciler7_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Inker7_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Colourist7_1 = | Letterer7_1 = | Editor7_1 = Vincent Sullivan | StoryTitle7 = The Insidious Dr. Fu Manchu | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Denis Nayland Smith Supporting Characters: * Dr. Petrie Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Greba Eltham * Rev. J. D. Eltham * Vernon Denby Locations: * ** Limehouse District | Writer8_1 = Sven Elven | Penciler8_1 = Sven Elven | Inker8_1 = Sven Elven | Colourist8_1 = | Letterer8_1 = | Editor8_1 = Vincent Sullivan | StoryTitle8 = Cosmo, the Phantom of Disguise: "Illegal Aliens" | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * , the Phantom of Disguise Antagonists: * Kwan Joy Lo Other Characters: * Ven Lo | Writer9_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler9_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker9_1 = Joe Shuster | Colourist9_1 = | Letterer9_1 = | Editor9_1 = Vincent Sullivan | StoryTitle9 = Slam Bradley: "The Murderer on Vacation" | Synopsis9 = | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Blackjack Benson * Helger Wetjen * Gale Dennis * Nickey Other Characters: * Dick Kelly * Heine Locations: * * | Notes = * Published by Detective Comics, Inc. * This issue has been reprinted many times, because it is the historic first appearance of Batman. Famous First Edition C-28 and reprint the full issue in its entirety. The Bat-Man story is reprinted or partially reprinted in several more issues. ** ** ** ** Batman: From the 30's to the 70's ** Batman in the Forties ** ** ** ** * The basic plot to "The Case of the Chemical Syndicate" is widely thought to have copied another series. wrote an almost identical story about titled " " several years earlier (Nov 1936). * "The Case of the Chemical Syndicate" has been revised and rebooted several times. It is retroactively said to be part of the universe Earth-Two, with DC's other Golden Age stories. Roy Thomas wrote an expanded version of the story in 1986, tying it into the rest of Bruce Wayne's origins. Mike Friedrich wrote an Earth-One version of the story in 1969. Marv Wolfman and Alan Grant wrote two different Post-Crisis versions of the story in 1991. Brad Meltzer wrote a 2014 version of the story taking place in New 52 continuity. * The expanded version of this story in adds some details and changes others. ** This is Bruce Wayne's second outing as Batman. His first case was stopping "Slugsy" Kyle. ** Bruce Wayne visits Jim Gordon for advice on a potential career in the NYPD. Gordon was an old friend of Bruce's uncle, Philip Wayne. ** The elder Lambert is given the first name "David." ** The younger Lambert is given the first name "John." ** The officer who arrests John Lambert is called "Sgt. Farraday." ** Batman shatters the glass case and saves Paul Rogers without entering it himself. ** There is no killing. The thugs on the rooftop are handled non-lethally. Alfred Stryker is not intentionally pushed into the vats, he escapes and trips over a railing. Batman yells out to caution Stryker, but still utters "a fitting end for his kind" at the man's death. ** That retcon version is specifically set in “Gotham City", rather than New York City. *** In the original comics, the Bat-Man's home city is not identified until Detective Comics #33 (Nov 1939), in which it is named New York City. *** Starting with Batman #4, Dec 1940, the name "Gotham City" was adopted. * Batman is called The Bat-Man in this issue. * This issue shows that Bruce Wayne enjoys pipe tobacco. * Commissioner Gordon's first name is not yet given. * This is Batman's first appearance, as well as Commissioner Gordon's. | Trivia = * Also appearing in this issue of Detective Comics was: ** "Death on the Airwaves" (text story) by Gardner Fox. * The cover to this issue is iconic, and many artists have done homages. This are some examples. File:Detective Comics 27 Killing Joke.jpg| File:Detective Comics 627.jpg| File:Detective Comics Vol 1 853.jpg| File:Batman Superman Kingdom Come 001.jpg| | Recommended = | Links = }}